


The Cutie Next Door

by marveltookmywallet



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltookmywallet/pseuds/marveltookmywallet
Summary: A texting fic! The entire thing is in text, email, IM form.Brilliant heiress, Bulma Breifs, lives in a beautiful apartment building. Vegeta Saiyan, the heir to a weapons' manufacturing company, moves in down the hall. Hilarity ensues!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Cutie Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything. So please take it easy on me! No beta, so please let me know if there are issues that need to be resolved!

Bulma: Hi Chi-Chi! Gohan told me about his 1st place ribbon at the science fair when we passed in the hallway today… Congrats! You must be so proud! We have an opening at our science camp this summer, if you guys want to send him? He can ride with me to and from work.

Chi-Chi: Hi Bulma, thank you so much I will talk to Goku about it and make sure it’s okay, but I think Gohan will be ecstatic!

Bulma: 😊 Let me know! I can get everything set up with the camp for you. When I say jump they soar, lol.

* * *

Raditz: My brother said the building is really nice and it’s pretty close to the warehouse.

Vegeta: Yes it is.

Raditz: He also said lots of single ladies. HINT HINT

Vegeta: I’m sure there are.

Raditz: He said the chick next door to you is smoking hot

Vegeta: I hadn’t noticed.

Vegeta: Did you test the G98 yet?

Raditz: Yeah, something’s off with the sights, pulls to the left. I took it to my dad with the report, bossman.

Vegeta: Okay.

Raditz: I love our talks

* * *

Panchy: Hi dear! Thank you for having us over for dinner last night! The spaghetti you “made” was delicious! Daddy says that he liked the cheesecake you had. We love you!

Bulma: Love you too, Mommy!

Panchy: By the way, we met your next door neighbor on the way out, very very cute. Very respectful! Daddy said he looks familiar.

Bulma: Daddy says everyone looks familiar, lol.

Panchy: You should bring him by capsule corp some time 😉

Bulma: ha I don’t even talk to the guy.

* * *

Dr.Briefs: Hi dear, we need to test the heat capsule tomorrow. Your mother is going to make a lasagna to test it with. Love you, -Daddy

Bulma: Okay, daddy. Love you too.

* * *

Vegeta: You want anything from The Coop?

Tarble: Yes please! Can you get me that one sandwich I like? The one with the onions and that sauce. I can’t remember the name. Thank you!

Vegeta: Yeah, do you want French fries or carrot sticks.

Tarble: Is mom at work?

Vegeta: No.

Tarble: Then you know the answer, lol

Vegeta: Fries it is.

Tarble: Can you get me a soda too?

Vegeta: That’s pushing it. Mother might literally kill me.

Tarble: Please my absolute favorite big brother?

Vegeta: I’m your only big brother.

Tarble: Puppy eyes emoji

Vegeta: I’ll get you a sprite. Do not tell anyone.

Tarble: You’re the best brother in the world!

Vegeta: Yeah, yeah.

* * *

Bulma: It was nice talking to you at the coop today!

Vegeta: Yeah.

Bulma: Are you coming to the BBQ the apartment is hosting? It’s going to be fun! I’m bringing a cake from Chewy!

Vegeta: No.

Bulma: Aww why not? I never see you at the apartment events. You should come! You can bring your dog!

Vegeta: I have plans.

Bulma: Man of few words, I get it. Well see you around neighbor!

Vegeta: Yeah.

* * *

Goku: hi Bulma, thanks for the offer for Gohan. He is really excited to start camp!

Bulma: No problem! We are excited to have him!

Goku: are you going to the cookout tonight

Bulma: Yep! I’m bringing cake!

Goku: Chi-Chi is bringing a bunch of food too! I’m starving!

Bulma: See you tonight!

* * *

Nappa: I need the report on the G98.

Bardock: Not done yet. Raditz is running more tests today.

Nappa: Okay thanks, let me know when it’s done Vegeta wants it.

Bardock: Yeah yeak he’ll get it when it’s done. Both Vegetas are too ansy.

Nappa: You’re telling me.

Bardock: Did you hear about my grandson?

Nappa: Yeah he got an internship at Capsule Corp right?

Bardock: He did! We are really proud! 

Bardock: Can you bring in the G98 prototype in here?

Nappa: Sure thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I think I'll be posting a chapter a week, maybe more depending on time. 
> 
> BTW I based the way Dr. Breifs texts on my dad, short, sweet, and to the point.


End file.
